For aethetic and acoustical purposes numerous types of walls are covered with a flexible fabric material, such as cloth, burlap, and the like. It is desirable that the flexible fabric material be formed to have the appearance of pleats.
Numerous types of structures have been created for the purpose of attaching a flexible fabric material to a wall for covering the wall. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,212,055, 2,242,355, 2,524,958, 2,557,578, 3,185,207 3,300,827, 3,304,995, 3,338,292, 3,683,994, 3,785,426, 3,822,734 and 4,342,356 show various types of structures and wall covering systems.
However, several problems have occurred with regard to such wall covering structures and systems. One of the problems pertains to costs of production and installation. Another problem pertains to the space required for the support structure.
It is an object of this invention to provide a wall covering support structure and method which minimizes the costs of production and installation of wall coverings and support structures.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a wall covering structure and method by which an attractive pleated appearance is created in the wall covering material.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a wall covering support structure and method by which wall covering material is attached to a wall and pleats are created in the wall covering material.
Another object of this invention is to provide wall covering support structure by which the support structure and the wall covering material is closely adjacent the wall which is covered.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a wall covering support structure and method for use in a hall or room through which the public travels, but which provides minimum opportunity for tampering with the wall covering material or support structure and provides minimum opportunity for vandalism with the wall covering support structure and wall covering material.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production, method of installation, and the mode of use, as will become more apparent from the following description.